Favorecedora
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto del mes de Abril "SEXO ORAL" del for HEA, asi que !Leanlo! KougaxAyame Advertencia: Lemmon y Romance
**Disclaimer** : Los personajes que usare en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi ® Inuyasha

 **Notas Iníciales:** Hola queridas mías, aquí he vuelto por muchas razones que les encantara escuchar: Tengo cambio de horario laboral donde mis fines de semana se ven libres (anteriormente no tenía tiempo ni para dormir, pregúntenselo a mi pareja) y como cambie de empleo, han pasado muchas cosas, no quiero ni ver las computadoras y paso supe cansada pero, con esos pequeños cambios me mantendré activa en fanfiction nuevamente. Me tengo que disculpar con todas mis lectoras por dejas "Medias-Noches" congelado y a "Volverás porque yo lo digo", no había inspiración y también no tomaba mi computadora por las razones anteriormente explicadas, pero; hoy si, volveré a ponerme al corriente con ellas y ya tiene un año! Hay pero que hermoso! Ok, bueno, los dejare con este One Shot más caliente que una sopa de lo que sea, jajaja comida en Honduras! (aquí el calor hace que ni siquiera uses el microondas para calentar la comida)

 **ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO DEL MES DE ABRIL "SEXO ORAL" DEL FORO HAZME EL AMOR O HEA, SIGANNOS EN FACEBOOK O EN , PREGUNTENME COMO EN LOS REVIEWS O EN UN PM**

 **VOTEN POR MÍ!**

…

-¡Otra vez tarde, maldita sea!- gruño al ver la hora en la pantalla de mi computadora, no puede ser que este cliente me haya tomado mi valioso tiempo.

Estoy cansado, me levanto estirándome para des estresar mis músculos y veo a mi alrededor, solo esta Miroku hablando con un cliente; no puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado enfrascados en la oficina a estas horas de la noche. Le hago señales de que me voy y el solo mueve su mano en señal que reconozco como "púdrete me vas a dejar solo", pero así como me la hace, su novia Sango aparece por la puerta y se sienta. Seguro lo va a esperar.

Me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y no salgo sin antes hacerle una señal de victoria a Miroku, me iré antes; y el muy idiota señala a Sango en un signo de "me voy tarde pero no solo". Idiota.

Salgo y tomo mi teléfono, es muy tarde, me meto al baño antes de salir y me lavo la cara, seguro que Áyame esta mas que dormida en estos momentos. La imagino con su camisón de seda blanca acostada y su respiración me incita a tomarla, despertarla con un gemido, su cabello rojizo en la almohada, sus piernas en mi cadera…

Vuelvo a echar agua en mi cara, me estoy calentando con una imagen mental de mi novia, ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿15 o 16?

Salgo del baño en búsqueda del ascensor, con el pensamiento de llegar a casa, a dormir y tal vez, mañana poder ver a Áyame, por hoy, me doy por vencido.

Un ascensor funcionando, y va para los pisos superiores, el edificio donde trabajo tiene 16 pisos y yo estoy en el 6, bien, como sea, me toca viajar por los pisos.

Subo y voy solo, presiono el piso inferior, tardaran años para llegar pero no importa. Se cierran las puertas y me veo en el reflejo, mi cuerpo musculoso y a la vez cansado, no puedo dejar las cosas importantes de lado solo por mi trabajo, debo de prestar más atención y no dejarme sumergir en la rutina, en eso; ¿hace cuanto que no hago el amor con Áyame? Dios, como la necesito, se abren las puertas y estoy en el piso 9, entra una mujer y otro ejecutivo; nos saludamos y todo es silencio.

Saco mi teléfono y mando un texto Áyame, para que lo lea cuando despierte, suena un teléfono y el ejecutivo presiona el piso superior. ¿Es enserio? E sonríe en modo de disculpa, como sea.

Subimos y el ejecutivo baja; se cierran las puertas y al bajar tengo un texto de Áyame: " ¿Estas en la oficina?", pregunta, al contestarle se abren las puertas en el piso 12 y, ella está ahí.

Áyame viste con una falda color verde acampanada y un top blanco de botones, tacones altos y su cabello en una coleta alta. Me ve emocionada y a la vez hipnótica, creo que he quedado estupificado con solo verla hasta que.

-Niña, ¿no va a pasar al ascensor?

Ella reacciona y entra de un salto al ascensor que ya estaba casi cerrando sus puertas, sonríe apenada y yo la veo encantado; mi mal humor y cansancio se han disipado con verla así. No le digo nada y solo veo el reflejo en las puertas. Veo su cuello, tan apetecible, debo dejarle una marca ahí, mi vista pasa al escote de la blusa blanca, y me imagino pasando mi lengua desde la marca imaginaria del cuello hasta en centro de sus pechos, botón por botón. Imagino su cintura entre mis manos y las caricias que le daría a sus caderas, como rogando que se abran a mí. Áyame voltea la cara y la veo sonrojarse, ¿estará pensando lo mismo que yo?

Sonrío de lado y lamo mis labios al detenerme en la falda que, esta más que favorecedora para mi, si tan solo…

-Lo siento muchacho, debo ir al piso superior, disculpa que estés mucho tiempo en el ascensor por mi culpa.

Volteo a ver a la dama y le sonrío, mucho mejor, mucho mejor.

Volvemos a subir del piso 10 en el que íbamos volvemos al 16, los segundos o minutos se me hacen eternos para que la dama se baje pueda atacar. Veo de reojo las piernas de Áyame en los tacones y tengo algo en mi mente que, no me va a dejar en paz hasta que lo cumpla. Inconscientemente o no, ella aprieta sus piernas y yo solo muevo mi cuello en señal de "me descubriste".

Me siento excitado, ella me tiene así con solo imaginarla, y ahora, necesito tenerla. Llegamos al piso 16 y la dama nos sonríe pidiéndonos disculpas y se aleja corriendo al interior de la oficina, noto que otro elevador está funcionando así que, tengo una idea más que prometedora.

Al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, toco tantos botones como puedo para trabarlo; Áyame abre los ojos grandemente sabiendo que no se puede escapar y que realmente estoy loco.

El ascensor suena y la alarma menciona:

-Pasajeros del ascensor, guarden la calma que en 10 minutos aproximadamente le ascensor regresara automáticamente al piso principal, gracias.

Mi sonrisa se hace más que macabra.

-Kouga, ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunta y da un paso atrás, sonrío de lado al voltearme y doy un paso hacia ella.

-¿Qué crees que he hecho Áyame?- respondo acercándome a ella mas y mas, da un paso atrás y está en la esquina del ascensor; me ve con una expresión de placer y a la vez de miedo, me extraña y pregunto -¿me tienes miedo nena?

Da un salto al sentirme más cerca y musita junto con un movimiento de cabeza

-Estamos en el ascensor, se puede abrir y…

-Áyame, tenemos 10 minutos y no hay que desperdiciarlos- susurro en su boca y la beso hambriento, tengo hambre de su cuerpo y el sentirlo pegado al mío es magnífico.

La tomo de las caderas y la levanto, beso con desenfreno su boca y al sentir que esta empotrada en una pared del ascensor gime, puedo aguantar, beso su quijada y busco su oreja, lamo delicadamente al son de que mis manos masajean sus muslos que envuelven mi cadera. Muevo la falda y compruebo mi teoría, me es más que favorecedora.

-Áyame, te amo… te necesito… quiero… probarte…-susurro en su oreja al cabo que cometo mi prometido al besar con fiereza su cuello, dejando una marca tan hipnotizantemente deliciosa, gime y suspira mi nombre. Abro 3 botones de su camisa y me deleito de los pechos de Áyame, enfundados en un encaje blanco tan angelical que me vuelve loco. Al tiempo que beso su cuello, mi mano toca delicadamente el interior de sus muslos y logro tocar sus bragas.

Oh Dios, esta húmeda. Mi instinto me hace querer probarla con más intensidad, lamerla, oírla gemir mi nombre. Beso y paso mi lengua por el centro de sus pechos, y la voy bajando de mis caderas, sus piernas tiemblan, y subo aun más su falda.

Dejo moretones rosas en sus pechos y en mi camino a su ombligo, acaricio suavemente sus piernas porque, no importa que tanto quiera poseerla, que tanto quiera hacerle el amor, ella sentirá y me amara mas al tocarla como lo que es, una delicada mujer; mi mujer.

Acaricio sus caderas y me pongo de rodillas a sus pies, ella me ve con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas, del placer que siente, de lo que le gusta que la toque y a la vez con miedo de lo que sabe que estoy pensando hacer.

Deslizo tiernamente sus bragas hacia abajo, acariciándola y permitiendo que la anticipación se apodere de ella. Meto sus bragas en mi bolsillo de pantalón y tomo una de sus hermosas piernas colocándola en mi hombro, doy besos lentos y paso mi lengua por cada punto que se que la volverá loca. Beso cada muslo, en su interior anticipando, subiendo, subiendo al lugar donde todo su placer es y será mío. Beso más cerca, paso mi lengua más cerca, ella gime al sentirme cada vez más en su punto cuando…

-Pasajeros del ascensor, guarden la calma, que en 5 minutos el ascensor volverá al piso principal, gracias.

Áyame me ve, y yo le sonrío.

-Cinco minutos es más que suficiente para llevarte al cielo nena.

Digo y beso finalmente su centro. Áyame jala mi cabello del espasmo que sintió, no cariño, no pararé.

Mis manos acarician sus piernas y su trasero al son que beso con desenfreno su clítoris, lamo sin miramientos el lugar de donde obtengo mi placer y el de ella, y mi recompensa esta mas que dada.

-Kou… Kouga, ahh… Más.. No mas… ahh…-Gime mientras jala mis cabellos en una lucha interna de si dejarme darle placer o detenerme, aunque sus piernas me encierran en su interior, la acaricio más profundo cuando escucho que dice mi nombre más fuerte. Así cariño, me encanta oírte gemir.

No me queda mucho tiempo, así que sin contemplaciones introduzco un dedo en su interior mientras lamo y jalo levemente su clítoris hinchado, y hago una secuencia en la que se que se está retorciendo del placer, la tomo fuerte con mi mano libre y sigo introduciendo mi dedo mientras juego con mi lengua.

Sus piernas tiemblan y sé que un poco mas y ella abra llegado, es hora, y sin pedir permiso, introduzco otro dedo en ella al tiempo que succiono su clítoris.

Áyame grita, y pierde estabilidad. La tomo fuerte y disfruto al ver su cara cuando obtiene su hermoso paraíso. Me siento más que satisfecho, verla así y por mi causa es más que satisfactorio.

Está sensible pero lamo delicadamente sus jugos y ella tiembla ligeramente, soy besos cortos y bajo con cuidado su pierna de mi hombro, la sostengo aun de rodillas a ella y abrazo sus caderas.

-Pasajeros del ascensor, en este momento el ascensor ira directamente al piso principal, gracias por esperar.

Y el ascensor baja lentamente piso por piso hasta el fondo. Áyame respira más tranquila pero no da paso, y yo aun estoy de rodillas a ella, sosteniéndola. Esta débil, pero veo su expresión feliz por el reflejo del ascensor; acaricia mis cabellos y yo la sostengo. Llegamos al piso principal y el ascensor se abre. Me levanto del suelo y la tomo en voladas como luna de miel.

-Oye, ¿Kouga qué haces? Bájame- me replica cuando la acuno en mi pecho al salir del ascensor.

-Vamos a casa, no puedes caminar- sonrío al verla enojada y a la vez apenada por saber que, después de lo que le hice, no puede dar un pie por lo menos no en media hora. Le acaricio los cabellos y su cara, sonrío y le doy un beso en la frente.

-Te amo- digo al colocarla en el auto. Ella toma mi cara y me da un beso en los labios y musita un "Te amo también" al terminar de besarme.

Me subo al auto y veo su falda.

-Sabes, Áyame, deberías de usar mas faldas- menciono y sonrío de lado al verla que voltea su cara apenada y sonrojada al decirme "Idiota".

….

 **Notas Finales** : Holis, jajaja, bien yo soy Moderadora (no tan activa como quisiera) de esta pareja en el Foro y Grupo HEA (Hazme el Amor), así que por eso escribí de ellos, bien gracias a los que se tomaron el costo de llegar hasta aquí y si quieren y lo merezco pueden dejarme un review, Ah y voten por mí en el RETO "SEXO ORAL".

Estaré de vuelta dando continuaciones de mis fics parados y si son mas aventureros pueden leer mis otras historias que tengo por ahí, anuncio que tengo de todo un poco.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue-D´TaishoUchiha


End file.
